


Бесконтрольная

by Lyna_SH



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Camaraderie, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_SH/pseuds/Lyna_SH
Summary: Три взрывные секунды из судебного заседания в Чернобыле.





	Бесконтрольная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unchecked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895713) by [AZ-5 (elim_garak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elim_garak/pseuds/AZ-5), [elim_garak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elim_garak/pseuds/elim_garak). 

> Это не о реальных людях. В рассказе выступают персонажи сериала «Чернобыль» (HBO).

«Пусть закончит», — рычит он.

И голоса затухают. Зал, воздух, каждая пуля урана-235 — застыли.

Вмиг все взгляды пригвождены к нему.

Он это чувствует; чует. Как и они. Правда. Как реакция деления ядер на 200 мегаваттах. Удушенная в ксеноне, затопленная в охладителе. Вызревает. Дремлет. И ждет.

Его взгляд, через зал, смыкается с взглядом Валерия.

_Ты дурень. Ты умрешь за это. Или хуже._

Судья наклоняется. «Товарищ Щербина…»

Валерий моргает.

_«Все, чего мы просили. Все, что нам было нужно…»_

Не это. Ради бога, Валера... Бор, песок, вертолеты, блядские луноходы — что угодно, только не _это._

_Ты умрешь за это. Ты храбрый упертый дурень. Ты умрешь за это. Слышишь меня?_

Мгновение, и он видит, как на лице Валерия сокращается каждая мышца, и сквозь шок проступают смиренность, решимость, раскаяние.

_Есть что-то хуже, чем смерть, Борис._

Это жизнь. Просыпаться каждое утро до остатка никчемной жизни. Вдали от дорог, которые не прошел. От правды, которую не сказал.

Он сглатывает, ощущая, как легкие прожигает новым приступом кашля. Нет. НЕТ. Не сейчас. Потерпи. Удержи. Отвлекись.

Вдыхает, сжимает губы, отрывает взгляд от Валерия, чтобы всмотреться в зал.

_«…собрание покорных глупцов»._

Мороз по коже, как будто температура в зале резко упала ниже нуля.

Время застыло.

В его голове мир теперь соткан не из материи, а из чего-то бесплотного; всесильного. Из того, что он жаждал всю жизнь, весь тот срок, когда плел паутину, карабкался вверх, ступал по головам, устанавливал связи, завоевывал власть. Из того, к чему, в конце концов, все это свелось.

В его голове, так как мир теперь соткан не из материи, он способен проникнуть по ту сторону гигантской крышки реактора РБМК.

Опять взгляд Валеры. Встревоженный, уязвимый. Он умоляет.

Не стоит.

_«Все, чего мы просили…»_

_Попроси._

_Ты храбрый упертый дурень._

_Попроси._

Он глубоко вдыхает. Так глубоко, как только можно, чтобы не вызвать очередной приступ кашля. Он почти превратил это в искусство. Почти.

В его голове, так как мир теперь соткан не из материи, он проникает по ту сторону гигантской крышки реактора РБМК и хватает в кулак стержни управления. Все до единого. Потому что в его голове — он способен.

Еще раз окидывает взглядом зал.

_«…они по ошибке прислали одного хорошего человека»._

Одного.

Число. Все, что есть.

_«Борис, это ты был важнее всех»._

Правда? 

Весь его труд, весь их труд — это, в конечном счете, было важно? Если они свалят в яму и погребут людей и животных... правду... это важно? Будет важно? Через два года? Через двадцать лет, когда взорвется другой реактор — будет важно?

В его голове, он сжимает в кулак все двести пять стержней управления. Сразу.

205.

Число.

И что-то большее.

Числа. Только они останутся. Только они важны. Числа. То, из чего _по правде_ соткан мир.

10 — лет. Ложной надежды. Самообмана. Работы с конструкционным изъяном.

10 — часов. Работы реактора вполсилы.

700 — мегаватт.

200 — мегаватт.

3200 — мегаватт.

33 _блядских_ тысячи — мегаватт.

3 МИЛЛИОНА МИЛЛИАРДА ТРИЛЛИОНА — пуль. В воздухе, которым мы дышим. В еде, которую мы едим.

100 — лет. Может, дольше.

50 000 — лет. Для некоторых из них.

3,6 — рентгена.

400 — рентгенов грудной клетки.

15 000 — рентген.

2 — бомбы, сброшенные на Хиросиму. Каждый час.

40 — бомб, сброшенных на Хиросиму. К этому часу.

48 — бомб, сброшенных на Хиросиму. Завтра. И это не прекратится. Ни через неделю. Ни через месяц.

5000 — тонн песка и бора.

2-4 — мегатонны.

24 000 — лет. До полной очистки. 

5 — лет.

60 000 000 — людей.

Секунды. Все, что нужно.

Он стоит, живая угроза партийца из самых верхов в зале суда. Все взгляды пригвождены к нему. Ждущие. Даже воздух, каждая молекула, каждая пуля урана-235 — застыли.

Он выпускает воздух из легких. Весь воздух. Охладитель откачан из активной зоны.

Теперь только пустота. И ксенон. И правда — сырая мощь нарождается на дне реактора, расправляется, порывается, пробует силы. Бесконтрольная.

Бесконтрольная. Наконец.

«Пусть закончит», — выдыхает он почти шепотом, прежде чем тихо сесть.

В его голове, он сжимает в кулак стержни управления — до спазма. Все двести пять, как один. Графитовые наконечники вставлены. Готово.

Его взгляд, через зал, смыкается с взглядом Валерия.

АЗ-5.


End file.
